The Seven Deadly Sins
A fixture in the Christian religion, The Seven Deadly Sins are considered to be capital vices used to show mankind's tendency to sin; they are viewed as the origins of all sins. The Seven Deadly Sins also have their place in the magical world, in which certain demons known as Infectors carry Crystal Boxes containing Balls created from the essence of each of the Seven Deadly Sins, bottled by the Source of All Evil in his personal domain in the Underworld. The Infector can use the Balls to infect any living with a sin ultimately leading to a person's total self-destruction if the Sin isn't withdrawn. The Sins are: Envy: insidious desire for what others possess Gluttony: over consumption of food or earthly objects and possessions Greed: an excessive desire for monetary and material wealth Lust: the uncontrollable desire for sexual pleasure Pride: an immense belief in oneself Sloth: avoidance of work and activity Wrath: expression of outrageous, uncontrollable fury (referred to as Anger in the Book of Shadows) Lukas Infects the Charmed Ones and Their Whitelighter In 2001, while searching for demonic activity in San Francisco, California, Prue Halliwell and her sister Phoebe witnessed a man infected by the Greed Sin Ball arguing with an Infector demanding more from the demon. The Infector was holding a Crystal Box of the sins and the man knocked the box from his hands causing it to fall on the street. The man ran into the street but as he went for the box, he was struck by a vehicle and killed. The sisters then retrieved the Box and went back to the Manor to search the Book of Shadows for what exactly the Box is. At the Manor, Prue was tempted to open it but Leo Wyatt warned her not to. The sisters found an entry in the Book that discussed the Seven Deadly Sins and Crystal Boxes stating that Demonic Infectors carry boxes containing Balls of each of the Seven Deadly Sins bottle at the Source, by the Source. While the sisters and Leo were discussing a plan of action, a Demonic Infector appeared in Halliwell Manor in search of the Crystal Box. When the sisters made their way down the stairs from the Attic to the main level of the Manor, Lukas opened the Box and threw the Balls of Pride, Gluttony, Lust and Sloth at Leo and the sisters. Prue Halliwell Infected with Pride, Prue's belief in herself was magnified but as Piper and Phoebe commented, she was not much different from her normal self except now she thought she was the best at everything she did. However, when faced with a person taken hostage by a gunman at a car dealership, Prue rushed into the building intent on saving the hostage. In the dealership, Prue was shot in the arm but managed to knock the gunman down saving her innocent. When Prue exited the building, she went to Darryl Morris who pointed out that she was shot in the arm, because of the adrenaline, she didn't even feel the bullet hit her arm. Afterwards, when confronting Lukas, Prue would not let him beat her and her sisters and she was willing to sacrifice herself in order to beat Lukas. Lukas called the Sin of Pride the one that can be beaten, but Prue the jumped into a vortex saying she has won. The Infector was destroyed and Leo orbed into the Vortex to save Prue. The Sin then left her body. Piper Halliwell Piper was infected with the Sin Gluttony causing her to become excessively obsessed with over indulging, not on food but on material goods. Piper ordered a substantial amount of products from catalogues and used spells in the Book of Shadows to rush the deliveries so she could enjoy the products immediately. After a few hours, the Manor was full to capacity with material goods that she had ordered. The Sin was removed when Piper found Phoebe unconscious after an officer, infected with Anger, attacked the sisters at the Manor. Phoebe Halliwell Lukas infected Phoebe with the Sin Lust rendering her extremely drawn to men and her personal pleasure. Phoebe went with Prue to the car dealership but rather than helping Prue, she saw a police officer, who she referred to as "Officer Cutie", and the two began kissing and found themselves n the back of a large truck where Phoebe then ripped open the officers shirt and pulled out condoms. Before the two could do anything, Prue and Darryl found the two and Prue told Phoebe to get back to the Manor. The sin left her body after the trauma of the officers attack and being healed by Leo. Leo Wyatt Leo Wyatt, the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones, was infected with the essence of Sloth. After becoming infected with the Sin, Leo became extremely lazy and unwilling to do anything except sit on the sisters' sofa, eating chips, watching television in the Halliwell's family room. The sin was removed after seeing Piper and Phoebe injured in the attack. The Police Officer Lukas saw that Phoebe became infatuated with a Police Officer and later infected with the Sin of Anger rendering him extremely hot tempered and agitated. He went to the Manor and attacked the sisters, causing Piper and Phoebe to fall down the stairs. However, his attack ultimately allowed the Sins to be removed from Piper, Phoebe and Leo. The Book of Shadows In the Attic of Halliwell Manor, the sisters found an two page entry on the Sins emphasized by an explanation of the Sins, the Demonic Infectors and an illustration of a large open Crystal Box exposing the seven balls of Sin. The entry read thus: The Seven Deadly Sins Demonic Infectors keep Crystal Boxes that contain balls of each of the Seven Deadly Sins, bottled at The Source and by The Source. These Demons, who were once human and consumed by Sin in Life, use Sin balls to corrupt paragons of Good. Infectors target a victim's predisposition to Sin and magnify it with a Sin ball, leading to the victim's Self-destruction within hours. The Sin balls can only be disempowered by destroying the Infector. Identifying the Seven Deadly Sins Pride an excessive Belief in Oneself Envy the Desire for what Others have Gluttony the Desire to Overly Indulge Lust a craving for pleasures of the body Anger uncontrollable fury Greed a Craving for Material Wealth or Gain Sloth the Avoidance of Work Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Artifacts Category: Season 3